This invention relates to an improved table structure, and more particularly, to a table assembly having novel seating assembly with folding feature, stablized table support structure and improved table top grid means.
Table structures in the field of the invention are more commonly used for outdoor recreational purposes, and sometimes referred to as picnic tables. Such table structures are of many variations and sizes, and most often have table support structures presenting table top members suspended from four legs braced together by cross-support members and separate bench means or bench means built to be supported by and extending from the cross-support members of the table support structure. Outdoor usage of these recreational table structures dictates that the table top be capable of draining itself to prevent holding of water, and a common method of accomplishing such draining is to provide a table top structure having separated boards defining openings through the table top member. However, a disadvantage of providing separated boards is to then provide a level and coplanar table top structure. Further, the larger the openings used for drainage, the less surface is available for the table top; therefore, the openings are sought to be well placed and not as large in dimension in order to provide a maximum table top surface.
The underlying table support structure is often large and bulky, with sometimes more cross-support members than are needed, providing a table support structure of lessened economic utility, heaviness to deter mobility, and more often than not, is permanently attached to the table top structure or made an integral part thereof, which deters from mobility, disassembly and storage thereof. Most prior art table assemblies have support structures which are unstable or have a certain amount of swaying movement caused by inadequate bracing. It is an advantage to be able to remove the table top structure from the underlying table top support structure for facilitating storage of the entire table assembly. It is another advantage to provide a well designed support structure having adequate bracing, little or no sway movement, judicious number of parts eliminating a bulky structure.
Seating means are often comprised of separable bench members or chair members which are disadvantageous if lost, stolen or broken, and some improvement is realized from providing that the seating means are extended from and attached to the table support structure. However, such extended seating means are usually immobile, non-foldable and detract from the storage facility of the seating means and the table structure. Further, weight bearing on one side of the table structure as placed on extended seating means absent counterbalancing weight placed on the oppositely disposed seating means, may cause instability to the entire table structure. The separate seating means does not cause such problems, but creates other problems as discussed above, which leads one to utilize attached seating means having improved stability during weight bearing and being foldable to facilitate storage of the table support structure.